Mage Storms
by Eyes of The Forest
Summary: Kel and Neal are traveling back to Steadfast when they ae caught in an unnatural storm. Set directly after Lady Knight.This is one of my first fanfics so I hope you like it! Kel/? Rated T for safty. Please review!
1. Caught in a Storm

Mage Storms

**Disclaimer: If you are reading this then hopefully you can figure out hat is mine and what belongs to Tamora Pierce**

Neither of the travelers was expecting such a horrid storm. When they had left New Hope they were expecting smooth traveling to Steadfast. But as their journey progressed, more and more clouds came into view. After an hours ride the sky was littered with dark storm clouds and the sun as blotted out. Freezing rain poured down on the travelers' heads and they knew that they must find shelter at least until the rain stopped.

They found a cave nestled upon a small hill. They preyed to the gods that they were its only inhabitants. As one struggled to build a fire the other cared for the horses

"They'll be worrying about us," Neal remarked once they settled by the fire.

"I think they will know that we were forced to stop," Kel replied glancing at her sparrows huddled under Hoshi. If she could send them out to alert those awaiting them she would, but the wind was too strong and she did not want to risk any of them getting hurt.

"You're probably right. I just want to get back there and see Yuki as soon as possible"

"Don't worry. We'll be there soon enough. The storm can't last forever," Kel tried without success to comfort her friend. As time passed the sky gave no sign that the storm was going to stop or at least calm down.

There was something unnatural to this storm. It didn't stop and there was something in the air that just _felt wrong. _Kel couldn't explain it but there was something in the air that felt unnatural.

'What if it _is_ unnatural," Kel thought. She quickly dismissed the thought. Everyone knew it couldn't be _that_. No mage was stupid enough to tamper with the weather. "Though I'm sure some must be power hungry enough to try," part of her said.

After long hours of waiting and passing the time by playing a game of chess on a board Neal had packed for his games with his cousin, Dom, the two decided that they had better get some rest. This decision was made with some reluctance on Neal's part for he wanted to get going to see Yuki, but in the end Kel convinced her friend it would be better- not to mention safer-to wait until morning.

"Surely the storm will have past by then. I promise that we will leave as soon as that sun hits the sky in the morning," Kel assured him.

The two set out their bed rolls and settled don for a good nights sleep. But the sleep was any thing but a good. In the middle of a wonderful dream Kel was awakened by a crack of thunder and a horse's scared scream. Once she and Neal had calmed their mounts and the sparrows had recovered from almost being crushed by flailing hooves, Kel and Neal returned to their makeshift beds.

Kel hoped to return to her dream of a meadow filled with beautiful flowers and… Dom, but that dream did not return. In its stead was a nightmare.

'_You cannot help them now, Protector of the Sssmall,' a woman's voice hissed._

_A misty figure pointed to her friends in the corner of a dark room. They looked like they had been tortured, put through terrible pain. Many of Kel's friends- Neal, Merric, Owen, Cleon, Tobe, Raouli, Dom. All were in chains and strung up on a wall to a dark cell wit the exception of Dom who lay on a table. A figure loomed over him with a torture device in its hands. He bent down close to Dom and Kel could see the fear in h friend's eyes. _

_Dom looked directly at her and she could see him mouth the words 'Help me.' The image faded and she could not see him but she could hear his scream. _

Kel jolted awake. There was a wet substance on her pillow and shirt and with a great deal of surprise she noticed that she was crying. She had never cried since, well she couldn't even remember

Suddenly a searing pain in her hand made her look down. It began to get hotter and hotter until there was a mark left. Kel had to bite her tongue to keep from shrieking.

'_Just ssso you won't forget,_' A voice told her. It was the same slithery voice from her dream. If_ you don't want thisss to happen…come to me you know the way…'_

Kel was immersed in a trance and she could not control her actions. She blindly stumbled out into the now snowing and freezing cold night.

_  
_**A/N:**

**So, was it good? Was it bad? ****Please**** tell me!!! Review (or not) I could use the pointers and they would be extremely helpful! I hope to post again soon based on my reviews!!! Oh, by the way I do know that the there is more than one s when the woman is talking to Kel. It's supposed to be that way (I think it gives it a bit of a slithery, snake-ish, essence).**


	2. A Few Minuets

Mage Storms

Chapter 2- A Few Minuets

Disclaimer: The only thing here that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**In the Wilderness- Night**

The snow fell heavily and steadily as a figure blindly stumbled through the wilderness.

Kel had no idea where she was going. Part of her was saying that this was crazy, that she should never have come out in such horrible weather. Another part, a more dominant and stronger part of her mind overpowered the thought. This part was not Kel, it was another who was controlling her mind, and thus controlling her. The two parts of the mind battled each other for control over the body and the night crept on.

* * *

**Back at the Cave- Morning**

Neal awoke but did not open his eyes. He estimated that it was about five in the morning. The frigid air mad him shiver. He pulled his blankets up around his chin. One eye opened slightly to see that the fire had been blown out by the harsh wind. He saw Kel's empty bed- she must be up already probably practicing with her glaive or packing up.

"Kel could you do something about that fire…" Neal asked wearily. There was no reply. He realized that he could not hear her footsteps or her breathing. He was alone.

Where could Kel have gone off to this time? It better not be to fight some Scanrans.

* * *

**Where Kel went off to**

The battle in Kel's mind had ended. She now lay in the snow with a massive headache and she was so tired she could not even move. Even if she could where would she go? She was in the middle of nowhere, alone and to top it off it was snowing.

The voice in her head was gone. She didn't know if it would be back. She did know that it was impossible that anyone could find her and she would likely die here.

_If you had only lissstened to me. Then you might not be in thisss messs…_the voice said as Kel closed her eyes, possibly for the last time.

* * *

The snow had let up long enough for a rescue crew to be sent out to find Kel and Neal. Dom and his squad thought this would be easy. They figured that Kel and Neal would be in a shelter somewhere and safe. Dom estimated where they would likely be when they decided to stop to find shelter. The party set off early that morning. He was anxious to find them- after all his cousin and his gir- no, and his _friend _were out there somewhere.

The men were unnerved by the storm. One of the men came up next to Dom. It was Lofren. "Sir, how could this be? It's still fall."

"Don't worry yourself private. Get back in formation," Dom replied. As he turned his mount and left Dom mumbled something incoherent. It sounded something like "I have no idea, but it can't be natural." He was there at the meeting last night with Raoul, George Cooper, Sir Myles, Lady Alanna and the King and Queen when Numair had announce to everyone that this storm was a mages creation. It would only stop when the mage told it to. Dom was ordered to gather his men and find Kel and his cousin as soon as possible. He and all the others were also ordered not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Numair had enforce that order with magic.

Dom's estimation of where they would be was only a little off. His squad had found the cave. Neal had everything packed up and saddling the horses. Kel was nowhere to be found.

"Meathead" Dom greeted his cousin as he and the squad dismounted. Clearly there was something on Neal's mind if he didn't hear the horses walk up. _Probably just wants to get going,_ Dom thought but he knew there was something wrong when he saw Neal's face- he was worried.

"Where's Kel?" Dom's voice was a harsh whisper. It made Neal flinch.

"I don't know," Neal told him. He could see anger flare on his cousins face. Dom looked like he was about to explode.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" Dom was really trying not to kill his cousin now. This gave a whole new meaning to Neal's nickname.

"I woke up and she was gone. I waited a few minuets but she never came back. I-"

"_A FEW MINUETS_! A few minuets can _kill _somebody out there!" Dom pointed to the snow covered forest outside. He had almost lost Kel once, when she went off to fight Blayce the Gallan, he didn't want that to happen again. There was no holding back Dom now. He was _angry._ "I cannot believe you let her go out like that!"

"Well arguing about it won't help Kel! So if you're done blaming me for something I couldn't control the I suggest we go find her." Neal turned his back to his cousin and got on his horse he left the cave with Hoshi tied to his horse. Dom let out a breath. He knew it was not Neal's fault and he should not be mad at him but he… _Hey! Think later find Kel now, _Dom told himself. _That's the most important thing now- finding Kel. That's what matters. _Hethen mounted his horse and gave the men, who had retreated to the cave's entrance. They would rather freeze to death than be in Dom's path when he was angry. He- no _It-_ became lethal, deathly, ferocious and he got a look that could peel the skin right off your face. He was like a bear- an angry, rabid bear.

"Mount up. Split into groups of tows and threes. Find her." Dom's squad did as they were told. Dom asked the sparrows, who were still in the cave, to try to find her as well. He followed them, praying to the gods that she was still alive.

Some time later, it was Kel was still not found. She was presumed dead. Everyone, including Dom, had practically given up all hope of ever finding her, when one of the sparrows who had gone ahead came back. He was chirping and triumphantly flying around Dom's head. The sparrow caught the attention of the other sparrows.

"They've found her, " Dom exclaimed as he turned his horse. The sparrows led him through the forest. The trees became too thick for his horse and he dismounted running where the birds led him.

That was when he saw her. Well he saw a lump under the snow. He sped towards her and began to brush off the snow that covered her body. Dread filled in his heart. How could she be alive after all this? He dusted off her face first. She was frozen. He felt her pulse. For what seemed to be forever there was nothing. Then he detected a faint pulse. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he let it out.

She was alive but just barely. He blew on his whistle to alert the others.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it. A special thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it and thank you sooooo much for your time ! Keep reading and Reviewing (please)! **

-Bloodhound840


	3. Safe

Mage Storms

July 20, 2009

Chapter 3- Safe

Disclaimer: The only thing here that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. (Applies to all future chapters)

**A/N:**

**Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story. Enjoy!!!**

Kel was being shaken to her senses. She heard a loud whistle and her eyes fluttered open but she couldn't see anything. _No. Not blind, please not blind._ Kel didn't think that she would be able to take being blind. She might as well die right here.

"Kel?" a voice asked her. She recognized the voice but she couldn't place who the owner was. Finally she saw something- an outline of a person standing over her. It was blurry but at least it was _something. _

"Dom," Kel asked now remembering the voice she had heard so much of and had secretly longed to hear when she got to Steadfast.

She heard him sigh in relief. "Yes. Yes Kel, it's me."

"I feel… terrible…" Kel told him wearily. She did not want to tell him she could hardly see. She didn't want to worry him more than he already was. She would tell Neal later.

"I know, love. I know. Don't talk. You're ok. You're safe" Dom told her. _Since when does he call me "love"?_ Kel wondered. She didn't pursue the thought partly because she was too tired and partly because she liked it, she would never admit it though.

"Stop shaking me and let me sleep."

"Kel, I'm not shaking you. You're shivering and probably because you're hypothermic." Kel felt Dom take off his coat and place it on top of her. She began to close her eyes and try to go back to sleep but the shivering didn't stop. "And don't go to sleep. Just listen to me, alright? Stay with me." She did hat he told her and listened to his voice. It was soothing, comforting.

_Where in the world are they?_ Dom thought thinking of his squad. He blew his whistle again and Kel moaned in protest. Seconds later he heard the whistle call telling him that no one could come to their aid. _Looks like I'll have to take her to them._ He lifted her carefully lifted her cold, fragile body. Kel barely felt anything in her hypothermic state.

Dom carried her to his horse. He was grateful that the Wildmage, Diane, had trained all of the squad leaders' mounts. Dom ordered the animal to lie down. The beast buckled its legs so that it was laying down and Dom was easily able to get himself and Kel on the beast. He placed Kel on the saddle, all the time talking her through what was happening. Once he was on the saddle as well he ordered the horse to stand. He and Kel rushed towards his men as fast as the poor horse would go. Kel quietly asked if they could slow down because the fast movement was hurting her. Dom pulled on the reigns, making the horse slow to a fast walk. He knew the dangers of letting her go untreated but he did not want to cause her pain. Besides, from the sound of the whistle the party was close by and Neal would be able to heal her.

* * *

Neal was the first to see them come through the fog that now blinded the soldiers. One of the men told Dom that the fog was the reason why no one came to his whistle. They would likely get lost if they tried to get to him. Dom nodded to the man. Oddly it was only in a small area, that area just happened to be the area that the squad awaited. Dom sat behind a pale, shivering Kel, one arm around her waist to keep her from falling off the horse. He was murmuring softly in her ear. _Poor Kel, she looks terrible. Thank the gods she is not dead, _Neal thought,_ but she sure looks it._

The squad members quieted and parted to let them walk past. Dom stopped when he reached Neal. "I'll take her up to the place that we found you." Neal just nodded and mounted his own horse to follow them. The others did the same and started silently up the hill. Dom cursed. Neal was still angry at him about their argument._ And he has the right to be,_ he said to himself._ The gods know I would if I were him. I'll have to talk to him later._

"Neal, I …feel… horrible," Kel told him in between shivers. "Could you-" Before she could finish Neal bent over and placed his hand on her forehead to heal her. The green fire of his Gift glowed. Kel's shivering stopped instantly and her eyelids began to droop with weariness.

"Go to sleep love," Dom told her quietly so only she could hear. Neal, his hand still placed on Kel's head, shot and odd look and mischievous smile at his cousin. _Shoot, _Dom thought. _He heard me. _Neal realized that there was a burning sensation in his hand, much like the burning Kel had experianced before, and and he quickly drew back.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of the surrounding people. He looked back at Kel. She was now asleep,exhusted fom the day's events and being healed.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked. It was the question everyone was wondering. Dom knew something was wrong but he was greatful for an excuse to change the subject before Neal could question him about the name he had called Kel just seconds ago.

"Nothing," Neal said. In a lower voice he said "I'll tell you later." Clearly it must not be good if Neal won't say it in front of everyone. Dom remembered when he and Neal were younger; Neal had conveyed his love for a lady in front of the entire court. He chuckled at the thought.

Neal urged his horse on to the cave after telling Dom he would get blankets and a fire ready for Kel and giving his cousin a wicked smile.

Dom and Kel were left alone to make their way to the shelter. She was still shivering, but only slightly so he grabbed another blanket that was tied to the back of his horse and put it around her. "Better?" There was no reply. She was fast asleep. "You know that once you get better you will have to explain yourself." Kel just turned in her sleep and buried her head into his shirt. He held on th her a little tighter- to make sure she would not fall off the horse of course.

Dom was able to ride slower now that Kel was healed. He hummed a tune in her ear that filtered into her dream. He was at peace now that Kel was in his arms. She was finally safe. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was…

**A/N:**

**So… another chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it ! The next one might be short but then again who knows! PLEASE REVIEW- They make me want to write more and I want to hear your thoughts! I might not update for a while after the next chapter- I have to do summer reading and gather my thoughts. Should I make it a cliffie or not? -tell me what you think! A special thanks to Miss. Pure and Olive-Whisperer for reviewing the first chapter (sorry I forgot to put this in chapter two)**


	4. Dreams

**Mage Storms**

**July 21 2009**

**Chapter 4- Dreams**

**Disclaimer: The only thing here that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

**The dream was not like the others. It was not controlled by the mage that had shown her the others. Kel knew it was given to her by someone, or something, with much more power than a mere mage.**

_**A woman stood on the edge of cliff. She was young but she looked aged, much older than she truly was. Kel was standing in midair in front of the woman, who just looked right through her. Kel notice her facial features, the most interesting of all was her eyes. They were not normal. A thick, black line ran down the center of her eye separating the green eye into two segments. The color around the line that was her pupil was a darker green than the rest of her eye. Her nose was sharp, her lips were thin and her face was tattooed with scales. These features gave the woman a very snake-like look. Still the woman seemed somehow… beautiful.**_

_**Kel's stomach turned. This was the woman who had spoken to her in her nightmares. She didn't even need to hear her speak. She just knew. **_

_**The snake-woman pushed up her sleeves to reveal her tattooed arms. The scales of the tattoos matched those on her face and neck. The mage raised her arms to the bright, cloudless sky. The sun shown down on her white hair, making it shimmer like snow.**_

_**Before Kel's very eyes the sky changed. Dark thunderheads, gathered above them.**_

_**Fog curled around the woman, but somehow Kel was still able to see her. Rain began to pour but Kel didn't feel anything and she didn't get wet. The rain just passed right through her, as if she was a ghost. Lightning flashed behind the weather mage and thunder boomed. **_

"_**That's where you're wrong," a voice said. Kel gasped and looked at the mage. She was still looking through her, unknowing that Kel was even there. Besides that wasn't the lady's voice. "Over here." **_

_**Kel turned around to see another woman. She was tall, taller than Kel. She had long, dark flowing hair. She wore a long silk dress that covered her feet. "Who are you." Kel asked walking slowly towards the mysteriously glowing figure.**_

"_**Well, that's no way to greet your patron. I am Uusoae, Queen of Chaos," The woman replied.**_

"_**What did you say? Patron? You're my patron?" Kel asked in wonder. She didn't want to be anybody's patron. Especially not the Goddess of Chaos. **_

"_**Yes, I did say that. I am your patron and you are my vassal. Is that so bad?" Uusoae asked. **_

"_**Why me? I'm no mage. I can't possibly do anything for you." Kel tried to avoid the other question. Of course that is bad, she thought. **_

"_**Ah. Well that's where you're wrong. Again! Oh, my dear girl you need some information," Uusoae told her. Suddenly the scenery changed. Kel was in an office. Shelves of books and potions lined the walls. "Sit down, please! There is no need to be afraid of me dear. I would never hurt one of my creations and I especially would never hurt one of my vassals." Kel looked for a chair. When she saw that they were glowing and changing colors she decided she would rather stand.**_

"_**One of your creations. What do you mean? And where am I-"**_

_**The Queen of Chaos held up her hand to silence her vassal. Laughing she said, "I would be happy to explain if you would only give me a moment. You do know that humans are half chaos, correct? So technically I am, at least partly, your creator. Next on your long list of questions, you are in the realm of chaos. Not as horrible as you would have thought is it? This,' The goddess waved her hand to encompass the whole of the office, " is my office." Kel opened her moth to interrupt but the goddess raised one eyebrow and gave her a look. "I know all of your questions so just be quiet and let me answer them! Right now you are here in dream form. When you are in this form you can travel anywhere I wish you out go. Next question- Why you? Well, that one is easy. I chose you because that woman I just showed you wants you. Now hold your hurroks! Trisiphone, the snake woman, is another one of my creations. Sadly she has gone astray. She was somehow able to cross the border into your realm. While she was there she fell in love. You, my dear Keladry, killed the man she loved and for that, she wants you to die. By her thoughts I believe she wants you to die a rather painful death. That is why I chose you. I want you to kill her, or she will kill you. So really you have no choice in the matter." **_

_**Kel sat down now, glowing chairs or not. Her head was spinning, trying to process all of the information that the goddess had just told her. "Who-"**_

"_**One by the name of Blayce. Blayce the Gallan." Uusoae answered the question Kel hadn't said. "So I read your mind- get over it! Yes, I believe that you two had a bit of an… issue. I was very impressed with the griffin feathers by the way. Good thinking, to use those to see him when he was invisible. You'll need to be quick witted to kill this one. She will be much harder than anything you've ever faced. Gather your friends and go to Corus. Make a plan." Uusoae turned to leave through a place in the wall that had just evaporated. Outside Kel could see **_

"_**Uusoae." the goddess stopped, her back to Kel. "How am I ever going to face a mage? I don't have any powers of my own." Kel was still in a daze. **_

_**The goddess turned around and walked towards Kel. There was an angry look on her face. A look that turned the once beautiful looking woman into a vicious creature. "Never call me by my name human. You have no power. That is correct. That just makes it easier to kill you. So don't anger me." the queen of Chaos snarled. **_

"_**That's where you are wrong. You wouldn't kill me. You want this covered up. If it's not, then that just gives the other gods reason to create war. Another reason you won't kill me is because you need that monster killed and you have chosen me to do that."**_

_**The goddess smiled. "Now that, is why I chose you, Keladry. You are not afraid," She laughed. " Even when you should be, and you are quick witted. I think you can do this. Do not fail me, my child. The fate of your realm, and mine, rests with you. As for how you will kill her, I have no idea. You are going to have to figure that one out for yourself. I can't give you answers to everything." **_

**The image faded and the last thing Kel saw was Uusoae's glowing form walking away. Kel awoke from her dream with a massive headache.**

**A/N:**

**I don't think that I'll be updating for a while. I have some summer reading to get done. Don't worry- The longest that I'll take is a week. I hope that you enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for reading!**

**-Bloodhound840**

**Oh!- and a special thanks to my reviewers-**

**Miss. Pure, Olive-Whisper, wind-on water and Chestnut-chan! Thanks again****J**


	5. Campfire Talk

Mage Storms

Chapter 5: Campfire Talk

Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize from the Tortall books belong to Tamora Piece. All others belong to me.

**A/N: **

**Sorry I've been away for so long! That book took longer than I thought (it was horrible!) and then I got so side tracked because of my school work and lots of other stuff… Anyway I am back to writing again. Enjoy-**

Dom and Neal sat silently in front of a crackling fire. The men had all gone to sleep, their snores echoing through the cave. Dom wondered how in the world Kel could sleep though that but she did nevertheless.

Dom decided that now was the time to talk to Neal. "I am sorry about what I said earlier. I know it was not your fault."

Neal looked at him, mischief glittering in his emerald eyes. "I know," He said with a smirk. "You just needed someone to blame for what happened. After all…" Neal leaned around the other man's shoulder to look at a certain slumbering lady knight. Dom followed his gaze. _Thank the gods she is still asleep._ Dom thought. He did not want her to hear the conversation that he knew would ensue.

Neal turned to look back at Dom, his eyebrows raised impishly. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know- never," Dom said, looking down at the knife he was sharpening. _This seems sharp enough to plunge through Neal's-_

"Well if you don't someone else may come along, and you know I can't let that happen," Neal told him. He had seen his cousin watch when Cleon was courting Kel. He saw the pain in his eyes when Kel and Cleon were together. "And from what I hear, Cleon has been having a somewhat unhappy marriage…"

Dom looked up and Neal knew he had hit the sore spot. "You won't say a word to her. And Cleon is married. He would never- and Kel would never-"

"You don't know that. They just might, unless you make sure he never even has a chance. And yes, I would."

Kel awoke soundlessly from her dream. Her heart was racing from the encounter with the Queen of Chaos. She was about to turn when she heard voices.

"I don't know- never." It was Dom's voice.

"Well if you don't someone else may come along, and you know I can't let that happen. And from what I hear, Cleon has been having a somewhat unhappy marriage…" –Neal. _What could they be talking about? _Kel wondered.

"You won't say a word to her. And Cleon is married. No matter how unhappily he would never- and Kel would never-" Kel covered her mouth with her hands to keep her gasp from telling them she was awake._ Me. They're talking about me. _

"You don't know that," Neal interrupted. They just might, unless you make sure he never even has a chance. And yes, I would," said Neal. Kel detected a hint of knowledge in his voice. _Why do men have to be so confusing?_

They stopped talking and Kel faked a sneeze, alerting them to her presence before the conversation could continue. She got up and the cave swirled around her. She was about to fall but was found in strong arms. She looked up to see Dom's blue eyes and stifled a gasp.

He helped her over to the fire and sat her down. "Feeling better Kel?" Neal asked. When she wasn't looking he shot a glance towards his cousin.

"How do you think I feel meathead?" Dom chuckled as he placed a warm blanket around her shoulders, his hands resting there for a second longer than needed. Neal came over and placed a cool, glowing hand on her head. Kel remembered the glowing potions on Uusoe's shelves as Neal's Gift strengthened her.

"Neal either you stop asking stupid questions or just stop talking altogether," Dom said.  
Kel broke into laughter at Neal's face. it was priceless. The prospect of not talking was crazy when thinking of Neal. "OUCH! Dom, don't make me laugh it hurts!"

Dom handed her a bowl of food, smiling. "Sorry Kel. He doesn't make it hard." After Kel ate she looked into the fire. Uusoe looked back at her. _Remember, Trisophone will be watching. Never let your guard down, not for a second._

Kel looked wind hissed, a sound like that Trisophone made. T fire flickered and Uusoe was gone. Kel looked back to her friends to see Dom's eyes resting on her. He knew something was wrong.

"I think I'll go get some shut eye. We've a long journey tomorrow," Neal said. "Kel, before I go to sleep I would like a word with you." Dom shook his head and glared at him. "If you so much as hint," Dom whispered into Neal's ear as he passed him to go sit down. He took the knife he had been sharpening and pointed it at Neal then made a fake stab at him. Neal took Kel and led her outside of the cave. He risked a look at Dom and saw the man staring at him, sharpening his sword now, louder than needed. Neal winked and turned away.

Kel tightened the blanket around her to keep out the cold. "What is it that you need to speak to me about Neal?"

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked it! I tried to do a bit of a cliffy at the end there. Tell me if it did was good of if it totally crashed and burned. Please review!!!!!! And once more so sorry for the long wait!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
